Heaven On Earth
by NaminexSora lover
Summary: Two people who grew up to love each other, and the trials and turbulence that occur when these two people try to admit their feelings for one another. Last chapter up!
1. Sora

_A/N: _okay, I decided to write the first chapter of one of my story ideas and continue writing if this story gets the hits/reviews. Also _KAutumnLeavesH/Abysilityy wanted me to write this first. So this is a giftfic for Abysilityy. Okay, first Chapter of Heaven on Earth _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!_**By: NxS Lover

* * *

Prologue

Sora's POV

It seems that I've know Namine all my life. Our parents were friends even before we were born so, we grew up together. I was there when her mother died of cancer and later she was there for me when I lost my father to a car crash. We got even closer after these tragedies.

After Namine's mother died, her father bought a beach house right next to the ocean. Nami's father spread her mother's ashes in the ocean for he wanted to live near her spirit. Nami and I would spend weekends at the beach house and we would run along the sandy beach and roll around the wet sand.

One weekend I was showing Nami how to throw a boomerang. I told her that throwing a boomerang is like letting go of a loved one, you let it go, but in the end if it was meant to be, it will return to you. Nami really wanted to learn how to throw. She would say, 'Sora show me please! I know I can learn to throw it, just like you.'

I would also show her magic tricks, using some coins. She would get frustrated when she couldn't see how I did the trick. She would say, ' Sora, show me how to do it!'

I would always say, 'A professional magician never reveals his secrets.' She would always get mad and she would end up hitting me.

Nami loved to listen to me play the piano. She wanted me to show her how to play it. She would say, 'Sora, show me how to play that beautiful song.' I would pretend that it would be a waste of time.

I would say, 'Nami, you're too dumb to learn how to play.' She would look disappointed and sad so I would smile, which would make her smile. I would then say, 'Nami, that's how you smile.' I would then place her hands on top of mine and I would continue to play.

We had such wonderful times at the beach house. I was glad I wasn't related to her by blood because I was starting to have feelings for her that weren't brotherly, so I was very glad she wasn't my sister.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! If you liked it and would like me to continue this story please tell me. Okay so please read and review. I'll write the next chapter soon._


	2. Namine

_A/N: Okay, chapter two of Heaven On Earth. Hope you like this chapter KAutumnLeavesH! Also it's time for you to update! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! ** Now on with the story.**

* * *

**_

**Namine's POV**

Sora. What do I think of him? I think he's the most sweetest and funniest guy I know. I've known him my whole life. My family and his have been friends for a long time.

When my mom, Aerith, died, Sora was there to comfort me and give me a shoulder to cry on. When his father, Leon, died in a car crash, I was there to hold him and try to ease his pain. We got even closer after this.

When my father, Cloud, and I moved to a beach house, where my mother's ashes were spread, Sora and I grew more attached to each other. He would come over everyday and he would teach me how to play this beautiful song on the piano. Sometimes Sora would just watch me draw, amazed at my artistic skills.

One day, I noticed my father would always leave home in the afternoon. At first I thought he had gotten over my mother's death and was starting to date again. I was so wrong. My father was actually visiting the orphanage where my mother used to work at. He would go there to see a girl, whose parents had died in a plane crash. This girl was named Kairi and she was my age. The funny thing was that she looked exactly like my except she had auburn red hair. My father got attached to Kairi, treating her like his own daughter. It got to a point to where he actually adopted her.

When Kairi moved in my father introduced us to each other. At first I was a little upset my father adopted this girl without informing me but I quickly got over it and decided to treat her like my sister. I gave Kairi some of my clothes and offered her my bed until she got her own. Never once did she thank me. The next day, when Sora came over, Kairi was all over him. I introduced Kairi to Sora and the whole time Kairi was making googly eyes at him. When the three of us decided to watch a movie together I wanted to sit next to Sora on the love seat. Kairi pushed me out of the way and took my spot next to Sora. During the whole movie she was trying to get closer to Sora. Sora kept looking at me and smiling during the whole movie and he kept ignoring Kairi. Kairi kept trying to get Sora's attention and tried to get him to stop looking at me. At first I thought Kairi was just being friendly to Sora but it just got worst from there.

The next time was when the three of us went to the local pool to swim. Sora and I were playing Marco-Polo when all of a sudden we heard thrashing in the deep end of the pool. "Kairi!" I called out when I saw that Kairi was slowly falling to the bottom of the pool. Sora swam under and pulled Kairi out and onto the cement floor. Sora was about to give Kairi CPR when I saw she was breathing. "She's breathing!" I told Sora and he pulled back to see if Kairi really was breathing. Kairi got up and started coughing. To me it sounded like a fake cough. Anyway, when she finished "coughing" she exclaimed, "Sora! You saved my life! My hero!" She then threw her arms around Sora's neck and hugged him close. Through the whole hug, Sora looked uncomfortable and he kept looking over at me. I wasn't jealous at first because Kairi was my "sister" and was she was just thanking Sora for saving her. I knew Sora and I had something special that Kairi would never break. Something I call "Love." I loved Sora for as long as I can remember. I just hope Sora loves me like I love him.

* * *

_A/N: Okay that is chapter two! Okay, I'll hope to update this story soon. And KAutumnLeavesH, it's your turn to update!_


	3. Kairi

_A/N: Sorry this is so late, school has been hard, my friend was absent all week so I had to catch her up. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh, and sorry for making Kairi sound like a brat, it just for it to go with the story. I personally think Kairi is a great character. **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. **Now on with the story!_

* * *

Kairi's POV

_'Ding Dong' _I ran to the window in my bedroom that gave me a view of the person at the door. Sora. Sora always comes over at this time to see Naminé. He never comes to see me. Through the window I see the door to our house fling open and reveal Naminé. She smiles at Sora and gives him a hug, to which Sora happily returns. Sora never returns my hugs. When Naminé and Sora pull away, they went into the house and close the door. Through my doorway I see the two of them go into Naminé's room, where Naminé will probably just draw and Sora will watch her and strike up a conversation. Sora never talks to me. Come to think of it, Sora doesn't act the same way he acts with Naminé around me. When Sora's with Naminé, he acts silly and friendly. When Sora's near me, he acts uncomfortable and uninterested. But, why? I'm a fun and intelligent girl. Why wouldn't Sora not want to be with me? For the first time, in the two months I lived here, I wish I was like Naminé.

I always hated Naminé. I know that sounds mean, but Naminé had something I always wanted. A family. Naminé always had a perfect family. Sure, her mom died but, she still had a father who loved her. I, on the other hand, never really had a family. My parents died in a plane crash when I was only six. I was with my grandmother at the time of the crash and my grandparents took me into their home. Soon my grandparents grew too old to take care of me, and I didn't have any other relatives to take me so, they took me to an orphanage. I met Naminé's mom there, before Aerith died, and I grew to love her as a mom. Her husband, Cloud, used to come with his wife to work, after he left Naminé at Sora's house. I looked at Cloud as a father figure. Aerith and Cloud were as close as a family as I could get. Sure, I had friends at the orphanage but, they all got adopted. I wasn't that lucky.

I was taken from one foster home to another. Some foster families were nice, others were not. But none of these families wanted me, I was either not old enough, too young, not pretty enough, or just plain not right for any family. I was all alone in the world. Then, I got the news that Aerith died. I felt as if my mother died again. But then, things started getting better for me.

Cloud came to visit me more often. He would treat me like his own daughter and he'd tell me stories of Naminé. I soon grew jealous of Naminé because, from what I heard from Cloud's stories, Naminé had a perfect life.

Soon, Cloud adopted me and I moved in with him and Naminé. When I met Naminé, for the first time, I felt like I was going to finally have a family. Naminé was so kind to me, even though I was a complete stranger to her. She'd give me clothes and things but, I never really thanked her. I thought Naminé didn't deserve all the things she had and that feeling grew when I met Sora.

When I met Sora, I felt as if I'd met the most perfect person in the world. Sora was perfect, maybe too perfect for me, but that didn't stop the feelings I got for him.

Soon I developed a crush on Sora but then I learned that Naminé liked Sora and that Sora liked her back. I then grew even more jealous of Naminé. I also grew overprotective of Sora, always trying to keep him and Naminé apart.

One time, I was successful at keeping Naminé and Sora apart, but when Sora and I were alone, Sora kept trying to make up excuses to leave. Sora didn't seem to have romantic feelings for me. But, I'll get Sora to like me it it's the last thing I do! And I got the perfect plan to help me.

* * *

_A/N: Again sorry for this being so late. KAutumnLeavesH/Abysilityy: it's your turn! Okay, I'll try to get next chapter up faster, but until then please read and review!_


	4. A Happy Ending For Everyone

_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had a lot on my mind and I had to leave town for two weeks... But I'm back and ready to write again! For anyone still reading this I hope you enjoy it and please read and review!

* * *

_

_Thought- italicized _

Naminé's POV

I've been thinking about this for a while... I think today is the day I tell Sora my true feelings for him. But, what if I hurt Kairi? I mean, she does have a crush on Sora too. No, I have to tell Sora or I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

Kairi's POV

So, today's the day Sora becomes mine. I will not let Naminé get to him first. But Naminé is my sister. She's done so much for me. Am I really heartless enough to keep her and Sora apart? No, I have to do this. It's either now or never.

No one's POV

Kairi finished fixing her hair, trying her best to look elegant for Sora. Kairi knew it was time to put her plan into action.

Kairi walked into Naminé's room and looked around. Naminé wasn't around. "Naminé?" Kairi called out. Out popped a blond head from underneath the bed. "Oh, hi Kairi." Naminé said after she got out from under the bed. Kairi took Naminé's outfit into consideration. '_She's dressed different today. I wonder why...' _Kairi thought. Instead of her usual white dress, Naminé was wearing black leggings, a black skirt, a white tank top with a pink tube top on top of that, white flats, and she was wearing jewelery. She was also wearing light make-up. (see author's note at the bottom)

"Hey Kairi, have you seen my perfume? You know, the one in the blue bottle?" '_Blue bottle? That's Sora's favorite perfume. He said he liked it when Naminé wore that brand.' _Kairi could tell Naminé was up to something.

Naminé's face lit up when she spotted the perfume hiding under her sketch book. Naminé sprayed a fair amount of perfume on herself as Kairi asked, "What's the special occasion? Why are you all dressed up?" "Oh. Well, I have to tell Sora something important." Naminé answered, a slight blush on her cheeks. '_Oh no! She's going to tell Sora she likes him! I have to tell Sora first! But first I have to get rid of Naminé' _"Hey Naminé? Dad wants to start breakfast. He asked me to tell you to pick some tomatoes from the garden for his special tomato omelets." Kairi lied through her teeth. "Can't I do it later? Sora's coming over soon and I really need to tell Sora..." Naminé stopped mid- sentence and blushed. "No!" Kairi yelled out, startling Naminé. "I mean, Dad really wants to start cooking, and I'm sure you'll finish before Sora comes." Naminé raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked towards the garden, Kairi at her heels.

Naminé opened the back door and looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain." She said as she pointed at the gray clouds forming in the sky. "Yeah, Sure. Whatever." Kairi said. "Here's a basket to put the tomatoes in. And make sure to wash them before giving them to dad." Kairi tried to make sure she gave Naminé as much tasks as she could to keep her out of the house.

Naminé took the basket and walked over to the garden. Kairi shut the door and locked it, making sure Naminé couldn't get in. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang and Kairi ran to answer it knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Kairi. Is Naminé here?" Kairi just stared at Sora, not hearing his question. "Oh. You're probably wondering why I have a suit and tie on." Kairi nodded. "Yeah. Well, my uncle is going to a business meeting today and he wants me to go with him to try and pick up business skills or something." Sora was wearing a black suit and a white tie. He looked very formal except his hair was still in it's spiky style. "My uncle couldn't get me to comb my hair down." Sora shrugged. "Anyway, I can't stay long so, is Nami here?" "Yeah, she's in my room." Kairi once again lied. "Okay. Thanks." Sora walked into Kairi's room, Kairi following close by.

Meanwhile, Naminé was busy picking tomatoes when a light drizzle started to rain on her. "Better get inside before I get soaked. Besides, this should be enough tomatoes for dad." Naminé got up and walked to the door. She turned the doorknob only to find it locked. Naminé started to panic. '_Sora's going to come soon. I'm sure Kairi or Dad will figure out I'm still out here and unlock the door.' _Naminé had no idea what was going to happen to while she was locked out.

Sora couldn't figure out why Kairi lied to him. Naminé was not in her room and when he checked Naminé's room, she wasn't there either. When Sora tried to leave Naminé's room to find Naminé else where, he was surprised to see Kairi blocking the door. "Kairi, where's Naminé?" Sora asked, tired of playing Kairi's games. "Oh, she's not here. Which means it just you and me." Kairi said seductively. Kairi walked over to Sora and grabbed his tie, pulling him and shoving him onto the bed. She lowered herself onto him, her lips doing the same...

While all of this was happening, Naminé had started banging on the door. Her father was walking into the kitchen when he saw a soaking wet Naminé pounding on the door. Cloud unlocked the door and Naminé ran in, thrusting the basket of tomatoes into his chest. "Here dad." Naminé said before rushing to the living room window, leaving a stunned Cloud. Naminé saw Sora's car and uncle outside and she knew Sora had arrived. _'He must be in my room!' _Naminé quickly rushed to her room and flung the door open. What she saw was heart breaking.

Kairi was on top of Sora, her lips dangerously close to his. Naminé could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Sora gathered the strength to push Kairi off and run to Naminé and say, " Naminé, it's not what it looks like..." "Save it! It's obvious you and Kairi want some alone time." Naminé said before running off. Sora quickly ran after her, ignoring Kairi pleads to stay. "Sora! Come back!" Kairi called out. '_Again, Naminé manages to ruin my moment with Sora. Why can't she just leave us alone!' _It was then that Kairi had a change of heart. She then realized how much she had just hurt Naminé AND Sora. "Oh, what have I done?! I just messed up their relationship. I have to go make things right again!" Kairi ran after Sora and Naminé.

_'Oh, why did I wear flats?!' _Naminé thought as her choice of footwear was slowing her down. She thought of taking off her shoes so that she could run faster but a hand on her upper arm pulled her out of her thoughts. "Sora, let me go!" Naminé cried. "No! Not until you hear what I have to say!" Naminé stopped struggling but wouldn't look Sora in the eyes. "Okay, Kairi was the one who pushed me on the bed." "No! I'm not going to let you blame this on my sister!" Naminé yelled. "It's true! Naminé please believe me!" "No! I won't because I know it's not true!" "Naminé! Sora is telling the truth!" Kairi ran up to Naminé and Sora. "Kairi, you don't have to take the blame.." Kairi cut Naminé off and said," Naminé, it true. I was jealous of you and your relationship with Sora. Truth is I wanted to be with Sora but I now realized Sora is meant to be with you and I shouldn't meddle in your lives anymore. I promise not to interfere with you two if you can forgive me." "Oh, Kairi." Naminé enveloped Kairi in a hug and said, "I forgive you Kairi." "Nami, I'm sorry too." Sora said. Naminé let go of Kairi and asked Sora, "What are you apologizing for?" Sora smiled and said, "For not telling you I liked you sooner." Naminé smiled but it was short lived because Sora pulled her into a passionate, heated first kiss. Kairi smiled while the two kissed. Kairi then remembered something. "Hey Sora? Don't you have to go to that meeting with your uncle?" Sora was too busy making out with Naminé to hear Kairi. Kairi laughed but was happy that she let Naminé have Sora. Besides Sora was never her in the first place.

--**Epilogue--**

It's been a years since Naminé and Sora's kiss. Their relationship is going strong and they are glad they have Kairi's approval and support. Kairi has developed another crush, this time on the neighbor, Roxas. Roxas seems to share the same feelings for Kairi.

Currently, Sora and Naminé are at the beach, enjoying a sea-salt ice cream. "I can't believe it's our one year anniversary!" Naminé exclaimed. "I know! Everyday feels like Heaven knowing I get to spend another day with you." Sora said and gave Naminé a gentle kiss. Naminé smiled and said, " Heaven on Earth!" "Yeah! Exactly!" Sora grinned and wrapped his arm around Naminé's waist. "Our Heaven On Earth..."

_

* * *

__A/N: And there you __have it! And I even threw in an Epilogue! I hope you liked this chapter and I have a link on my profile that shows what Namine is wearing in this chapter. I hope you check it out! Anyway, I hope you read and review!_

Personal AN: Absilityy, if you're still reading this I am really sorry I didn't update sooner! I really hope you like this chapter though. And I hope you update your story soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
